Foreverlove 2012
by sue the great
Summary: read it,not good with summary
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Love: Wish and reborn (Chapter 1)**

**(This is the alternate version of FL 2007, so what is new on this, just wait and see)**

**DISCLAIMER: I've not own Tsubasa Chronicles, even I wish too**

Everyone has a love story, even me, I've don't know how this love started but all do I know that I love her and that will never change a bit, not even destiny can part us

(Half a year ago)

A dark figure covered in blood and with color of the eyes that did not match at all, he was facing a guy that look the same as he's even everyone said they're twins, both in the fighting stance, getting ready to attack each other

"I will get the feathers back without fail"

"I wont allowed it, fire, water, wind, earth lightning hear my call! Defeat this evil now" Syaoran call the elemental to strike the clone in front of him, the clone with menacing stare deflect all attack to Syaoran back

"You will never defeat me!"

"Haven't her words told you everything, haven't her words changes your heart. Answer me!"

However, the clone remains silent and he attack Syaoran with brute force. In the desperate attempt, Syaoran jump high and he knock his head into the clone head and both of them fall down to the ground .He stares at Syaoran with a blank expression

"You lose"

"How can I lose, what force do you have, I'm stronger than you" The Clone fumed

"Because I've the force called true love, and you don't "Syaoran said,he throws his jian down and the clone throws his Hien too

"What is true love?"

"True love is something that we cant explain,true love is something we feel,true love also need a will know one day" Syaoran left his doppelganger.The Clone cries hard he feels something that long gone that is his heart

"I wish i could know what a true love feels like"

Suddennly,a bright light glows infront of The Clone,that light surrounds him andbrought him to a large mansion where a women in her early 30s waiting for him,the clone was very amazed

"Are you the one who wish for finding true love" That women said

"Yes,thats me the humble ones,who wish to know true love,can you fufill it?"The Clone ask,that women smile

"First of all my name is Yuuko, secondly yes I can make your wish come true but it come with a price are you willing to do it?"

"Yes im fully aware of that condition,im willing to give it all to find my true love"

"Fine then,I will send you to a high school to meet your true love,secondly you will be known as Syahrul Nazmi, also known as Syah a transfer student from K.L"

"Syahrul Nazmi,thats sounds nice,but how about my Hien?"

"You can bring it along,but use it when necessary only"Yuuko smiled "Now go then find your true love"

With that Syahrul was transported to Pecan Barry high school...

(Whats up next? Who's that girl? Find out in First Impression)


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Love : First Impression(Chapter 2 remake)**

**(Its the chapter 2 of FL 2012, whats with The Clone a.k.a Syahrul Nazmi this time, lets go guys)**

**DISCLAIMER: I have not own Tsubasa Chronicles, even I wish too**

(Pecan Bary High 07.10 a.m)

Syah's was amazed with the building in front of him, it was huge comparing to his own world, Syah let out his breath, it his first day here, with full set of brown attire he enter the gate

(Meanwhile)

A young girl was running she was in hurry; she knows that, she should have not stopped by to drink 'teh tarik' but who can stop her from drinking that. She jumps out high to avoid sewer drain.

_Damn that was close, but i will make it in time. Nana you do it..._

She was running so fast that she did not even notice a person that, walking in front of her, and both of them bumped into each other then fell to the ground

"Ouch" he yelped his head and on top of him was a girl in her school uniform

"Are you okay? That girl asked

Syah smiled "I'm just fine, how about you?"

"Just a few bruises but I'll be ok" Nana gasp to see that person attire same as hers, just then another girl came along

"Woah, are you alright Nana?"

Nana smiled back to her friend "I'm just fine Lin don't worry about me, so I see you are new students here? Am I right?"

"Exactly I'm a new student here, I've just transferred from K.L"

"Well if that the case welcome to this school, I'm Nur Hasanah but you can call me Nana,this is my friend Haslinda"

"Just call me Lin" Lin smiled

"I'm Syahrul Nazmi but call me Syah ok?"

"Nice to meet you Syah"Nana shake his hand,but something weird happen when she and Syah shake something unexplainable,she knows that she and Syah have been met before but she's forget

"Sorry to interupt you but the gate is closing "Lin reminds Nana

"Got to go now,but we'll meet again later" Nana left in big hurry,leaving Syah behind

_Im pretty sure we meet again later Nana..._Syah smiled

(Pre U 1-8.30 am)

It was a very beautifull day for another lesson,Nana was reading a lietrature book but her mind thinking about Syahrul Nazmi,that guy she met earlier

"Hey,day dream again?" Lin snapped Nana back to reality

"Well on contrarary not,i just wonder where Syah will end up to,either our class or the second one" Nana smiled akwardly,Lin smile mischievously

"Yeah right,like i want to belive you"She laughed,Nana then Sir Nazri came along with a new student,all the class stands up

"Good Morning Sir" Zul said followed by other students

"Morning all,before i proceed with class today,i want to inroduce you to latest edition to our class,he 's just tranffered from K.L,please introduce yourselves"

"Hi all,im Syahrul Nazmi just call me sir Nazri said im from K.L,hope we all can be friends"Syah smiled,but his eyes spotted on Nana that been listening to him

"Well Syah,you can take your place behind Zul and Rizwan there" Sir Nazri instruct Syah,and he sit there,"Turn to page 145,we will discuss about independence "

(Later that day)

"Hey wait off!" Syah yelled at Nana and Lin thats walking to cafeteria,both of them turned

"Come and join us" Nana smiled to Syah

"Thanks Nana,where are you going to?"

"Is it that obvious we are going to cafeteria"

"You guys go ahead first,i've left something in the class" Lin left Nana and Syah in a hurry,both of them raised their eyebrows

"Is she always like that?"Syah shook her head

"Not really i wonder why she's weird today"Nana scratch her head,Syah smiled to Nana

"Maybe she wants to leave us alone"

"You said you are from K.L right,which school?"

"Im from Destiny High,but i've moved here for a reason,to knows a rural culture"Syah smiled

"Well welcome to this place,im sure you will like it here

_I'm already in love with this place and you Nana,i want to know you better,maybe you are what Syaoran says my true love after all,im looking forward to rest of this journey_

Nana realize Syah didnt listen to her words,but his eyes staring at her,Nana sighed

"Hello earth to Syah anybody here?"

Syah snapped back "Huh what is it my dear?

"Huh?" Nana confused

"Oops,sorry im day dreaming again"Syah covers his mistakes

Nana sigh then she laughed at him,Now Syah looking confused

"Just same as me like to day dream"

Syah can only smile with that statement

(Chapter 3 next


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Love : The Rovers and Syah (Chapter 3)**

**(I am just wondering all this remade will change the story in very different way, yes very different from 5 years ago, so this is chapter 3)**

**DISCLAIMER: I have not own Tsubasa Chronicles, even I wish too**

(Pre-U 1:01.55 p.m

Syah was looking at the pan pellet of the uniform bodies at the Pecan Barry High, he wants to enter whatever uniform bodies that Nana in so he can get closer to her, and just then, Lin enters the class

"You're supposed to be with your team right?"

Syah shook his head "No, I haven't choose anything yet"

"Owh I see"

"What team that Nana enter?"

Lin raised her eyebrows "Is there something that I don't know?"

Syah realized that he has blutered something that should be secret "Nothing really I just want to know which team she enters"

Lin smile "If that the case, she enter elite scout also known as rovers 145"

"How about you my friend?"

"I'm on the same team as hers

Syah smiled and kiss Lin's cheek,she was stunted by his action"Thanks Lin,im going to register with the rovers now" leaving her while Lin is blushing

(Gymnasium: 01.57 p.m

Nana and gang was very smart with rovers uniform, they're waiting for someone when Syah arrive, he's catching his breath while Nana raised her eyebrows

"Why are you running?"

"I want to join the rovers too "Syah said with determination

"If you want to join us,you have to pass the preliminary test,thats is compulsory for every rovers candidates"

Nana and Syah turn and saw sir Shes with all the rovers behind them,Nana walked away from Syah and join her troop,Syah stand in front of sir Shes

"Im willing to accept the challenge sir"

"Okay then, join the rest of troop now" Sir Shes instruct Syah and he joined up the team. Syah was looking at Nana that fully eager to listen for the next assignments..

(Later that day)

"Rovers race, I'm so excited already "Lin with full spirit as usual, Nana and Syah smiled

"This time we'll see if that boy over there is fit to be a rovers"

Syah raised his eyebrows "Eh!? Both of you supposed to be in the race too right?"

Lin shook her head "Only a rovers candidate are eligible to enter Rovers Race, we're only act as a marshals for the race, and I herd the past seniors will be the judge for this race"

"That's mean Ejad and her gang will be there too, and you don't want to mess with these guys, their are strict because they only want the best for the rovers" Nana explain

"Not to mention they're searching for the next marching competition"

"Speaking of marching competition, when it be held?" Nana ask

" It will be held 2 weeks after the Rovers Race" Niza came out from no where make all of them stunted

"Little sis,where are you come from?" Lin ask,Niza giggling

"Well this is Niza you're talking too,im just meet sir Shes about the Rovers Race "

"Nana,Lin who's this girl?" Syah asked

"This is Haniza,Nana's little actully she has a twin here name Zulhuzairy" Lin explain

"Just call me Niza,by the way we all going to meet up with the T.C gang later,are you in my sis?"

Nana laughed ,Syah look confused "Of course i'll be there,if i dont join that feels my life is not complete "

"I guess i see you all later" Niza walk and in split second she's gone from the that Syah look at Nana and Lin and he's still confused

"T.C ?"

"T.C stands for Tsubasa Club,a group that established for helping people in need and im a members of the club"Nana explained

"Why dont you tell Syah that you are the leader,dont be too modest my dear" but Lin quickly turn shy under Nana's glare

"What? A leader?" Syah gasp he feels that he had came across a group by the same name,suddenly he remembers the late Shana who is killed during a mission to get a feather from her former best friend**(A/N:Read Tsubasarean Fire**)and now he's been crossed again with Tsubasa Club

"Helo earth to Syah,are you there?" Nana shake Syah shoulder

"I want to ask you about T.C,how you get the name for your club"

Nana sighed "Let's just say it started with being suspended by some menopausal librarian, a series of random events, and us four meeting each other and forming a club."

"So you all started by four members?"

"Yes,me,Ayu,Nuar and Juhar" Nana smiled

Now Syah just realized that this is the alternate universe of Tsubasa Club from Ledang,the one who help them retrive the feather,now he realize that Nana as the same like late Shana,eager to help people,just then they were interrupt by Nuar

"Nana,you got to help,the Eaglez gang just bugging student again"

"Say what?" Nana and Lin runs towards the crowd

(Chapter 4: Operation Rescue!)


End file.
